


Turquoise, Cyan, Aquamarine

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Colors, Dinosaurs, M/M, Pointless Arguments, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge's dinosaur is too blue, and it's all Sky's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turquoise, Cyan, Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindofMany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindofMany/gifts).



> Thanks to Shuri and Comix for betaing and Comix especially for the germ of the idea.

"Why is my dinosaur _blue_?"

Sky clicked his mouth shut and half-turned towards Bridge, only to have the plush side of a stegosaurus impact with his chest with enough force to make him stagger back. "I-- Bridge? What?" He reached up to grab the animal, only to have it jerked away again and cuddled back into Bridge's arms. He looked up at the other rangers, but they were entirely unhelpful. Not that he'd expected them to be useful in dealing with their eccentric green ranger, but there was always that one spark of hope. That spark of hope which was snuffed without mercy. Z was watching Bridge like she wanted to take notes, Jack was biting his lower lip as though he was about to burst into laughter at any moment, and Syd... Syd was checking her manicure, uninterested in the argument. Sky forced his face blank. No matter how much he wanted to glare at Jack, it wouldn't help.

"Sky," Bridge sounded a little calmer, although Sky knew from long experience that only meant he was too upset to put out the energy to sound upset. "My dinosaur is blue. Sky blue. _Sky_ blue," he repeated again, punctuating the damning phrase with another thrust of the plush animal. "You were cuddling Mr Steggy! Don't deny it. I have proof." He clung to the animal and frowned at Sky as though he thought Sky would wrench it from his hands at any moment.

With a sigh that was as close to silent as he could make it, Sky held both his hands up, exasperated. There was no reasoning with Bridge when he was in one of these moods, but hope springs eternal and Sky had no other coping mechanisms for the situation. "We room together. It's probably just blue because everything in our room feels like me." Bridge used to complain about how blue their room was, back when they'd first moved in together, after all. He hadn't seemed bothered by it in ages, though. The regression worried Sky a little, so he rolled his shoulders and held his hands behind his back, standing straight at attention. Military bearing relaxed him a little.

Jack snorted. "Your room's blue? Whatever happened to your white walls with the regulation stripe?" Sky did glare at Jack-- he knew very well that they weren't discussing physical color. Jack gave him an innocent look. "I'm just asking. Maybe you should stopping making Bridge's dinosa-- I mean half of the room so blue."

"Exactly!" Bridge moved as though to smack Sky with the plush again, but thought better of it and tucked it under his arm. "Mr Steggy is far too blue for you to have done it by accident. And our room is more... cerulean. Or Robin's egg. Maybe aqua, or a medium aqua marine." He tapped his chin with his free hand, thinking for a moment before jerking back to the matter at hand. "But my dinosaur is sky blue. Cornflower at the _least_. Which means you were cuddling him."

Sky twitched under Z and Jack's combined bemused looks.

"I'm going out," said Syd without warning. At Bridge's betrayed look she spread her hands in an expansive gesture. "You'll either get him to admit to cuddling your toy, which-- good luck with that-- or you'll just make him storm off and lock himself in the bathroom to reread the SPD regulation handbook again. Either way you don't need me to do it."

"Fine," Bridge said, "but bring me back something that's the _right_ color." He frowned again at Sky, who didn't even bother to stifle his sigh.

Syd shook her head with a smile. "Fine, I'll bring you back some nail polish and give you a pedicure later." She half-waved and disappeared out the door.

Sky could feel a headache coming on as Bridge rounded on him once more. "See, Syd's a good friend. She wouldn't underhandedly sneak into someone's room and cuddle their best, favorite stuffed animal under their very nose." Bridge took a couple of steps closer to Sky, trying to look intimidating. Since he was several inches shorter than Sky, this did not actually do all that much to help.

"It's my room too," Sky said.

Bridge pressed Mr Steggy against his side. "You insist on being a villain, do you? You won't admit to illicit snuggling?" He looked into Sky's eyes, and Sky closed them to keep Bridge from seeing the eyeroll he couldn't stop. "Fine! I'll go to Kat! I'll go to Doggy! I will go to the very top of SPD command to see justice done!" He turned and, before Sky could stop him, stormed out of the room.

Seeing that Jack and Z were likely going to be no help at all-- Jack was still stifling laughter and Z had the curious expression of a scientist who was observing two monkeys in the wild-- Sky took off after his best friend.

He caught up with Bridge outside the main command center and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! Bridge. Let me-- come on, let me explain. I wasn't cuddling your dinosaur, I swear."

"His color says otherwise," said Bridge, sounding cold in the way he did when he was feeling insulted. Unthinking, Sky ran a hand through Bridge's hair and pulled his friend close. Bridge didn't fight the touch, so Sky leaned against him.

"I wasn't cuddling your dinosaur. I was cuddling you, you dummy. I woke up because you threw him at me in your sleep. I thought," Sky looked around to make sure no one else was nearby to hear, "you were having nightmares. So I gave you back the dinosaur and sat on the bed. Figured that normally you like it when I make my shields so I sat on your bed and made one around you, and you stopped thrashing so much. That's probably when it got blue. You're probably kind of blue now too."

Bridge looked up and Sky waited for his best friend to finish considering the truth of his words. After a long moment, Bridge tugged one glove off and ran his fingers over his other arm. "Oh. _I'm_ blue," he said.

"Idiot," said Sky, and gave Bridge a hug.


End file.
